1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel polyether polymer compounds as well as ion conductible polymer compositions and electrochemical devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Straight polyether, for example, polyethylene oxide has been known to exhibit ion conductance by dissolving an electrolytic salt. However, it does not satisfy a performance requirement as a material for ion conductible polymer compositions due to its low ion conductance.
Thus, an effort to increase ion conductance has been attempted by using polymers having side chains obtained by separately synthesizing monomers capable of becoming side chains at polymerization and copolymerizing the monomers.
The polyether having such side chains exhibits higher ion conductance than straight polyether, but its ion conductivity around room temperature is still low and thus, improving this is to be the problem.
The invention has been carried out in the light of the above, and provides polyether polymers capable of improving an ion conductivity around room temperature, as well as ion conductible polymer compositions and electrochemical devices using the same.